Spencer Joel Condie (1940)
}} Biography Spencer Joel Condie has been a general authority of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) since 1989. Condie previously worked as a professor at Brigham Young University (BYU) and also served as a mission president for the LDS Church in Eastern Europe. In 2010, he was designated as an emeritus general authority. Early Life Condie was born in Preston, Idaho. His family lived there until he was fifteen when they moved to Pocatello, Idaho. From 1960 to 1963, Condie served an LDS mission in the church's South German Mission. While there, he met Dorothea Speth, a native of Germany who was also serving as a missionary. They became reacquainted after their missions, a situation encouraged by Blythe Gardner, Condie's mission president. Condie and Speth were married in June 1964. Condie received a B.A. from BYU, an M.A. from the University of Utah, and a Ph.D. from the University of Pittsburgh. He worked as a professor of both sociology and ancient scripture at BYU from 1969 to 1984 and again from 1987 to 1989. LDS Church Service In the LDS Church, Condie served as a bishop, stake president and regional representative. In 1984, he became the president of the church's Austria Vienna Mission. In this capacity he not only oversaw missionary work in Austria, but also its development in Poland, Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Yugoslavia and Greece. In April 1989, Condie became a member of the Second Quorum of the Seventy. Later that year, Condie was called to serve in the presidency of the church's Europe Area, where he again worked in opening missionary efforts in Eastern Europe.12 In 1991, Condie became the president of the Europe Mediterranean Area that was formed from dividing the former Europe Area.3 In 1992, Condie was called as a member of the First Quorum of the Seventy. From October 2001 until October 2003, Condie served as a counselor in the church's Young Men general presidency. From 2003 to 2008, he served in the presidency of the New Zealand/Pacific Islands Area, based in Auckland, New Zealand. On October 2, 2010, Condie was released from the First Quorum of the Seventy and designated an emeritus general authority at the church's general conference.4 From November 2010 to November 2013, Condie served as president of the church's Nauvoo Illinois Temple.5 Condie has written a biography of Russell M. Nelson. Marriage and Family Ancestry Through the Condie family line, Elder Condie is a 3rd cousin to Thomas Spencer Monson (1927) - LDS Apostle and 16th President of the LDS Church. References * Elder Spencer J Condie - LDS Ensign May 1989 * Wikipedia: Spencer J. Condie * Spencer Condie - disambiguation * Condie in Idaho *Grampa Bill's G.A. Pages: Spencer J. Condie Category:American biographers Category:Male biographers Category:Brigham Young University alumni Category:Brigham Young University faculty Category:Counselors in the General Presidency of the Young Men (organization) Category:Living people Category:Members of the First Quorum of the Seventy (LDS Church) Category:Members of the Second Quorum of the Seventy (LDS Church) Category:Mission presidents (LDS Church) Category:American Mormon missionaries in Germany Category:American Mormon missionaries in Austria Category:American Mormon missionaries in Hungary Category:People from Preston, Idaho Category:People from Pocatello, Idaho Category:Regional representatives of the Twelve Category:University of Utah alumni Category:University of Pittsburgh alumni Category:20th-century Mormon missionaries Category:Temple presidents and matrons (LDS Church) Category:American Mormon missionaries in Czechoslovakia Category:American Mormon missionaries in Greece Category:American Mormon missionaries in Yugoslavia Category:American general authorities (LDS Church) Category:Religious leaders from Idaho